Little Reflections
by Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR
Summary: When the famous Captain Arthur Kirkland finds a drifting ship, he discovers the whole crew dead and a mysterious mirror. He loots the mirror, only to realized that a fox demon that was sealed in it came along. By day it acts quiet and shy but becomes seductive at night. It also has a thing for sex. Will he able to tame it? Pirate!ArthurXKitsune!Kiku. First Hetalia fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the picture.**

**My first Hetalia fanfic so please be gentle. I noticed that there wasn't many (if not, none) fics of Kitsune!Kiku so this is one.**

**If you don't like Yaoi please click the BACK button. Its on your left top of the screen.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland. Handsome, rich, intelligent, ruthless, cunning, he was everything that a successful pirate lord would be. However, he was also a gentleman at times, but of course the main rule, "I take what I want" often overshadowed this kind side.

Then again, if he was a gentleman at sea, how ever would he have earned all this treasures?

Arthur grinned as he propped his legs onto the beautifully-craved table, nudging the maps and paper aside. He leaned back in his chair, lazy emerald-green eyes took in the scene of his luxurious cabin. The previous raid had been easy, he didn't lose any men and the ship gave up quickly before too much blood was shed.

Grinning wider, the pirate sat up and pulled out a certain map out from the rest. It was a map of the eastern sea; they were sailing around china although Arthur was considering changing cost for the ships here were mainly merchant ships. A knock on the door pulled the captain out from his musing as the captain glanced up.

"Come in"

The first mate stepped in, looking somewhat nervous. "Captain, the crow-man spotted an ambassadorial ship but something's wrong."

"Hm?" Arthur raised a brow and got up. He left the cabin and went up on deck to see what was wrong. The ocean mirrored the setting sun, coloring the calm waters orange but there was an odd feel in the air. Arthur climbed up to the navigation and narrowed his eyes. Not too far away, a ship drifted silently. It was completely deserted as far as he could see.

"What'chu got?" The blonde called up to his man in the crow's nest.

"It looks Chinese but not a soul on broad sir!" With a nod, Arthur turned and addressed his crew.

"Alright to your stations you lot!" Shouts of 'Aye' replied and the crew scrabbled to their places. The First mate gave him a worried look but Arthur ignored it.

A seemingly empty ship could be a trap but there was something about the ship that made him curious. The captain turned the helm, directing his ship to the target. Catching up easily, Arthur gave the signal to lower the Three Wishes when they came into boarding distance. Men poured onto the ship with their weapons drawled, but only silence greeted them.

"Search the ship for any crew." The captain commanded, stepped on board as his crew stormed the ship.

"Ye sure about this Captain? It's got a bad feel to it" Asked the First mate as he came to stand behind him.

"We can handle it." Arthur shrugged with a smirk and the other was about to reply when a shout caught their attention.

"We found something Captain!" One of his crew by the ship's cabin waved to them. Drawing his sword, Arthur made his way over there. The first thing he noticed was that the cabin door was covered in fresh bloodstains and there were fingernail marks engraved deeply in the floor. As if someone had been dragged into the room…

Arthur shook his head, ridding himself of that thought before readying his sword. With a swift kick, the door swung open and the pirates readied themselves. The scent of rotting flesh hit them like a wave. Inside was filled with the corpse of the ship's crew and blood covered every part of the room. The blonde stepped into the bloody cabin with caution when a pair of glowing eyes flashed opened.

Nothing to worry though, it was just a half-starved cat which dashed pass Arthur and out of the room, its sudden appearance making one of the crew yelp in surprise. The men laughed at the one who jumped, breaking the tension in the air but Arthur ignored them when something sparkled at the back of the room. Stepping forward, the captain discovered a tall mirror with a large cloth draped on it. He reached up and yanked, revealing the hidden object.

The mirror was as tall as him and antique, beautiful silver flower designs along with a Chinese dragon on one side and a phoenix on the other framed the reflecting glass. There was also one of those weird yellow Chinese pieces of paper stuck on the top. The glass was clean and showed Arthur's clear reflection despite the condition of the room. The captain couldn't help but stare at it for a moment, mesmerized till something in his reflection caught his attention. He saw that there was a figure standing behind him, wearing a white robe and a mask. Arthur turned however found nothing there, he glanced back at the mirror and the person was no longer there. It was probably his imagination.

"Captain! We found some supplies below, they're still fresh." Arthur looked up and nodded.

"Loot 'em all. They won't need it anyway." He glanced back at the mirror.

"…And sent someone to bring this mirror up."

* * *

And that's how the mirror ended up in his cabin. Arthur stared at his reflection, there was something about this piece of glass that seemed to call of to him. He glanced up at the fading single piece of paper, it looked out of place and seemed to ruin its beauty so Arthur reached up and gave a soft tug. With a shrug, he left the weird paper on his desk before returning his attention to his new addition to his loot. The captain grinned and his twin grinned back at him. He had to admit, he was somewhat of a narcissus but hey, who could blame him? It wasn't his fault he was hot.

With a chuckle he turned away from the mirror, tossing his tri-pointed hat aside along with his shirt. The shirtless Arthur flopped onto his bed with a sigh. He glared at his ceiling, his mind still wandering back to that incident in the cabin. It was probably just a trick of the light but his mind was insistent on thinking about it. The blonde managed to push the thought away, falling into a light slumber.

However sleep did not last for long as Arthur woke up to the feeling of something on him. A green eye cracked open just enough to see what it was, it could be that bloody ship cat that seemed to always somehow find its way into his cabin sometimes. But no, it wasn't the feline this time. Instead it was really someone straddling him, staring down at him with half-lidded glowing red eyes.

"Well this is a surprise…" He muttered, earning a toothy smile from stranger.

"Good evening Captain-sama" The man (Yep, the voice said male but the body looked too slender for that) purred. "Did you sleep well?" The stranger was soft spoken and had a nice ring to his tone.

"Yes but now who are you?" Arthur sat up and pulled out a dagger from under his pillow (You could never be too sure) but the weight was off in an instant.

The figure now stood in the moonlight that slipped in the windows and Arthur realized that it was the same person he saw in the mirror. It was an Asian looking young man with short black hair, red-brown eyes and wore a white yukata with a fox mask on the side of his head. The Asian had a slender build and milky white skin, making him look more like a beautiful lady than a man but the thing that caught his attention the most was the pair of snow-white fox (or cat? He wasn't sure) ears and fluffy tail.

Arthur gave a low whistle; the other was attractive no doubt. "What're you?"

"A kitsune, something like a fox spirit to your people. That is, if you even believe in such" The man gave seductive smile, "I have to thank you for removing that talisman but that's not important. The main problem is how ever could I thank you for setting me free…?"

The blonde put his knife aside, "What's your name?"

"Kiku Honda…but what about you, _captain?_" Kiku dragged the last word suggestively, crawling onto Arthur's lap. The kitsune moved quietly with grace, red eyes locked onto green ones hungrily.

"Arthur Kirkland." Hell this is one weird dream but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"Ar...ther? Asa?" Kiku shrugged, throwing his mask aside before pulling the pirate into a kiss. Arthur reached up and grabbed hold of Kiku's hair, taking control of the kiss.

"It's Arthur" He said when they broke away for air, only to lock lips again.

The blonde groaned when Kiku grind their hips together, feeling blood rush to a certain area before pushing the Asian onto the bed, licking the other's lips. Kiku moaned lowly, opening his mouth submissively as Arthur's tongue slipped in to explore. Kiku wrapped his arms around the other's neck, mewling as hands trailed his body, his ears flat against his head. The Asian felt hands pull his yukata open easily, whimpering when Arthur began to attack his neck and collarbone.

"Ah! Arthur-san...d-don't you think you are- nng…going t-to fast?"

"You're the one who wanted to thank me" Arthur replied before nibbling his ear, making the other gasp.

"I-is…Arthur-AH!-san…s-sure?

"No regrets love." A satisfied smile crept up on Kiku's face, his red eyes filled with lust and something dark. It stayed for a second before Kiku moaned loudly when the blonde turned his attention lower. He wondered how the human will react later on, maybe this one could able to...That will be the other side's problem. For now, he should have have fun.

…_Itadakimasu… _The fox spirit mouthed and grinned. This is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**Kiku's acting sexy eh? Well you never know if that's really him or not...I can't help but feel that this is short. Dammit.**

**A kitsune is a kind of yokai. Find out more in Wikipedia. **

**Itadakimasu - A word Japanese say when they're about to eat. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. **

**THANKS FOR READING. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized something big. Why the hell would a kitsune be human at day and normal at night? So I changed it, Kiku/Kuro is more of a split-personaity. During the day, Kiku's more quiet and shy than Kuro who will seduce at night. Heh. Man-whore. Anyway thank you to those who followed, Favorited and reviewed.**

**BECAUSE REVIEWS ARE LOVE. And that they made me feel that I didn't screw shit up. Now onwards~!**

**I do not own but I want a kitten. Or a Chibi-fox!Kiku. 'Cause an adult Fox!Kiku is too sexy for my taste. (Cuz i dun wanna keep a constantly horny fox after me LOL)**

**Enjoy **

Rays of sun shone seeped though the windows, dull thumps on the deck and splash of waves slowly waking him up. Arthur grimaced slightly, turning away from the light, and pulled his pillow closer. He faintly noted that he was nude but ignored it in favor of his pillow, today the pillow feels much comfortable than normal. It was warm and huggable; furthermore it smelled faintly of some kind of flower. The said pillow squirmed, making something soft but firm brush against Arthur's nose as it tried to bury itself for warmth.

Wait. Pillows don't do that…right?

"What the—?" Arthur forced his eyes opened and stared at the naked body in his arms.

It…It was that same fox guy from his dream. The sleeping Asian made quiet whines, pushing at the pirate's chest, probably from closeness. Arthur scanned the other's body and was secretly pleased with the results. The was covered in hickeys – Although fox settled the score by covering his back and shoulders with scratch marks in return – and his hips were bruised.

So last night wasn't a dream? White fox ears still sat among the raven locks along with a long tail that curl around his legs was enough prove that it was real. There were no such things as 'fox demons' or whatever the guy – What was his name? Kiki? – called himself.…Okay so maybe Arthur kind of sort of believed in fairies but he was very sure that fox spirits don't exist.

Still, there was no doubt that the fox boy was beautiful. And Arthur had every intention to keep this new prize.

A small groan from the other snapped Arthur back to reality. The boy –Kiku, his name was Kiku – Managed to pull an arm free from their embrace, rubbing his eye and yawned cutely. Arthur caught a glimpse of sharp canines as Kiku slowly opened his eyes. They were a hazy deep brown, different from last night's bloody shade of red. The Asian simply laid there for a moment, still waking up and slowly trailed his eyes up the muscular chest he was trap against to a pair of emerald-green eyes which was staring at him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the brown orbs widened. Arthur watched with mid amusement as Kiku yelped, blushing furiously as he futilely struggled to escape the pirate's hold.

"N-nani? What's going on?" The blonde raised a brown at the question.

"Good morning to you too, Love"

"…Please refrain from calling me that and could you get off me?" Kiku stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

"No thank you, maybe later" Arthur was feeling very relaxed – and lazy – today thanks to last night's activities. It was a refreshing morning but at the same time, he felt slightly tired despite the good sleep he had. "You were really good last night" He added, making Kiku blush slightly.

"P-please do not be so blunt." Kiku glared at him, ears flattened and his tail bristling.

"Hm. You're acting differently from last night Kiku." The said male paled slightly when his name was mentioned. "Was I too hard on you?" Arthur whispered teasingly, earning a frustrated sigh.

"Please let go of me."

"So polite." Arthur shrugged and finally released his prisoner. "I admit though, you're not going to walk correctly for awhile." He watched Kiku limp off the bed and to his clothes on the ground, hissing softly in pain.

"Are you going to tell me how you got on my ship?"

"Do you believe in magic and demons?"

"...Maybe."

"The mirror"

"Pardon?"

"You removed the talisman that sealed me in the mirror." Kiku was now dressed back in his yukata, snatching up his fox mask and stuffing it into his sleeve before pulling out an ivory and black fan.

"So you weren't joking about that eh" Kiku gave him a look that said 'Why would I lie to you?' "So what are you?"

"I'm a kitsune, a fox demon for your case." The Asian snapped the fan open and close a few times, testing it before glancing at the cabin door. "Ever heard of a yokai?"

"No and planning to run?"

"It's a Japanese creature and more like sulk. Now it's my turn to ask" Arthur shrugged, patting a spot on the bed. "And cover yourself for goodness sake, its indecent" Kiku glared at him as he chuckled, pulling the sheets to cover up.

"Says the guy to jump me last night"

"S-stop that"

The pirate grinned, shrugging as the other sat further away from him. "Ask away"

"Where are we?"

"My ship, we're near China but heading back home to Britannia.

"English men…" Arthur barely caught Kiku's mutter before the fox sighed. "How are you feeling? Tired?"

"Not really," The blonde smirked, "so you _do_ care."

"I never said that. I only asked for the well being of the ship's captain. Now if you excuse me." Kiku got up to leave but was stopped when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Aw don't be so cold, Love."

"Please don't touch me"

"Don't be like that." The Asian let out a yelp as Arthur yanked him onto his lap, snaking an arm around his waist. "I'm playing really nice right now." The blonde whispered against his ear, earning a shudder.

"Stop this Asa-san…"

"Hm~ I like the way you say that Kiku" Arthur planted butterfly kisses on Kiku's ear to his lips, kissing the other sweetly. The pirate ignored when the fox clawed at his bare chest, trying to push him away but it soon grew weak. Arthur was somewhat surprised when the Asian began to kiss back shyly. He smirked into the kiss and was about to deepen it when loud knocks on the door startled them both. Immediately Kiku broke the kiss, slipping out from his grasps and was nothing more then a form under the sheets.

Arthur sat there, blinking a few times as knocks hammered the door behind him. Growling in annoyance, he grumpily went to answer the door to reveal the First mate who was worried that he was still asleep. When asking on what took him so long, the blonde brushed him off before preparing himself for the day. Arthur stood in front of the bed, arms crossed and an amused smirk.

"Kiku, I'm probably not coming back here till later tonight Kiku. You're allowed to explore the ship, just don't try and escape" The pirate shrugged before turning to the door. "I'll inform my crew of your presence and sent somebody to bring you lunch. See you later pet~"

"I…am not your pet." Arthur paused, one foot outside the cabin when he heard the other's words. He glanced back, smirking at Kiku who peeked out from under the blanket to shoot him an embarrassed glare.

"Then I shall tame you and make you mine"

"Asa-san"

"Hm?"

"…Don't mate with me tonight. Even if I beg you."

"Oh? And why should I resist something so tempting?"

"…"

"Bye darling~" Arthur was expecting an outburst from Kiku but no response so with that he left the room quietly.

* * *

_Man, today was fun._ Arthur yawned loudly, slowly making his way to his quarters with a plate of food in hand. It was pretty late now, Kiku was should be hungry by now. He knew he was a bad host for not eating with him but he wasn't used having guest who wasn't thrown to the prison cells below deck. Today's raids were very successful but kind of boring. None of the ships nowadays put up a good fight, most either surrendered or were too weak for him. Being a pirate was losing its thrill but Arthur would suffer a slow painful death and hell before admitting anything like that.

_That aside, I have a guest to feed_ Arthur thought as he opened the door, careful not to drop the plate. The captain noticed that the room was in pitch darkness when he entered, it was a cloudy night so the moon was blocked out.

"Oi Kiku I brought dinner…" He trailed off when a pair of red eyes with slits blinked opened and stared at him from the shadows. _What the hell?_ His hand reached to grab his pistol from his belt when the owner of the eyes moved. It blinked slowly before a dark shape threw itself at him, slender arms wrapped around his neck with a delighted giggle.

"Welcome back Arthur-sama~!" Kiku whispered sweetly, placing a small peck on the said pirate's lips. Talk about insane mood swings.

"Don't do that, I'm still holding your food." Arthur scolded lightly, trying not to drop the plate as he placed it down on his desk – he noted that the previous plate was now empty – with a Kiku still clinging onto him. Smiling, Kiku gave a nod before turning his attention to his meal. The blonde went on to light the lamps, stealing glances back at the other as he took off his tri-pointed hat. Just now, it could have been the trick of the light but he was very sure that those eyes showed very different emotions from the seemly cheerful man.

It was only for a split-second, maybe less, but Arthur could have sworn that those eyes were filled with crazed hunger, eyes of a predator that was starved for days with a defenseless lamb presented before it. It odd thing was that it didn't scared Arthur at all, instead he made him curious. He just has to unravel this boy, find out all his secrets.

And of course, by hook or by crook, Arthur will get what he wants.

"Neh neh Arthur-sama, how was your day?" The blonde looked up at the Asian was poking the food with a bored look, sitting on the table.

"Successful enough and what's with this 'sama' Arthur asked as he went over to sit on his chair, his gaze never leaving Kiku's fluffy ears. He reached up and rubbed one of them gently, making Kiku purr loudly.

"'Sama' is a Japanese title for one of a superior rank then oneself. In a sense, it's like calling Arthur-sama 'master' or something." Arthur nodded. He rarely met any Japanese ships though, since they only traded with China. The Asian suddenly grinned mischievously, his ears twitching "Would you like me to call you Master from now onwards?"

"You're more talkative now." Arthur remarked, absentmindedly massaging the ears. Kiku purred lowly and stared up at Arthur from under his lashes seductively. "Do you not like it Master?" As much as Arthur liked where this was going, there was still the matter of feeding his guest.

"Eat your food before it turns cold or I'll feed you myself."

"That's so sweet of you but," Kiku slide off the desk with a small grin. Arthur blinked when Kiku plopped onto his lap, the fox's hand slowly going lower. "I have something else in mind."

"Alright that's enough, who are you?" Arthur stated, catching the hand and made Kiku look up at him.

"What are you talking about Master? I have no idea what you speak of." Kiku answered innocently yet mockingly, making Arthur tighten his hold enough to bruise. "You shouldn't play too rough Asa-sama. You might break your toy before you could have real fun."

"Who are you, answer me."

"…" The fake Kiku stared at him with disinterest before breaking into a smile that showed too much teeth. "So clever, you get an A for alertness. I guess you can call me Kuro, Kiku-chan's sexy dark side." Kuro chuckled before muttering to himself. "…I must really stop assuming that all seafood is always sex-starved."

Arthur frowned at that last sentence but didn't comment yet. "So what's with this dark side, fox?"

Kiku— no, Kuro sighed and gave a lazy smirk, "Like I said I am Kiku's dark side. I'm the meaner side of him?" The white tail swayed slowly. "Everybody has one, even you. You're a pirate in one moment, a gentleman in the next. It's just that Kiku's darkness is much more active than most."

"So you only come out at night?" The blonde guessed, earning a small happy whine from the fox demon.

"Most of the time" Kuro grinned but dropped it and said quietly "Although I admit it's messy but it'd have to do since we got sealed in that cursed thing." He nodded to the mirror and Arthur's mind began to click thing together.

"So you are a fox – "A kitsune" Kuro injected – who got trapped in a mirror and in the day you're shy and cute but crazy for sex at night?"

"Sugoi, this human guessed it well. I should really start talking less but now for your prize~" The Asian leaned in for a kiss, only to get pushed away gently by the pirate. "What's wrong Master? Don't you want me?" Kuro wore a sad expression, whimpering when Arthur looked away.

"How did you get trapped in that in the first place?"

"Ask me tomorrow morning now _Kissu_!" The Asian got pushed away again.

"Is sex all you want?"

"Is that not what all men want?"

Green and red clashed as they locked eyes, daring the other to back down. They glared at each other till Arthur began to lose it as Kiku's wandering hands went down-south.

"Bollocks" He cursed, his eyes snapping down as he brought those blasted hands up. "Yes but there is also lov—"Arthur cut himself off and looked away, feeling his face grow warm. He mentally smashed his head against a wall. A pirate lord like him shouldn't be troubling himself with this kind of shit. He should just have the mirror thrown into the sea. Sighing, he closed his eyes. _I'm growing soft._

"Nobody really needs it." Kuro scoffed quietly, laying his head against Arthur's chest. "There is no such thing as love." Both of them didn't say anything, letting the sounds of the ocean and their breathing fill the room. Minutes passed till one of them took a deep breath, sighing.

"…Why not?" The blonde finally asked, breaking the quiet. Kiku didn't reply.

Instead, Kuro took the time to listen to the insistent beating of Arthur's heart. _Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump_ it went. The fox also had one but his felt kind of…cold. It wasn't comforting; in fact, Kuro couldn't help sometimes but feel as if it was mocking him.

"There are things that can never to repair to its original state." With that the Asian sat up and gave a playful smile that looked somewhat force. "Neh neh, are you going to fuck me or not Asa-sama?"

"I have no intention of sleeping with my dear guest every night." Arthur paused before adding more jokingly "Besides, Kiku wouldn't like waking up to a sore ass every morning"

Kuro looked disappointed for a moment before wearing a playful smirk. "Not even if I ride Master?"

"Oh bugger off you."

"Aww come' on, It'd be fun"

"No now let me up"

"Don't tell me that you've got a low stamina"

"No and you know that."

"Prove it"

"Hush. Be a good pet and go to sleep."

"On the same bed?"

"Yes but no funny business, I'm not in the mood."

"…I could make the mood if you want."

"Kiku…" The fox glared at him, ignoring the fact that the blonde used the wrong name before sighing at the warning tone.

"Fine, you win but I _will_ ride you tomorrow night."

Arthur allowed a small smile play on his lips as he watch the fox settle on the bed. The pirate proceeded to remove his clothes and boots, blowing off the lamp before joining the other. It wasn't easy to fall sleep, he was stuck with a very beautiful and sexy Kiku in his reach but he somehow managed. Arthur ended up spooning Kuro, his face buried in the Asian's hair as he breathed in the alluring scent. Just as he was on the edge of sleep, Kuro spoke up.

"Even if I beg?"

"Goodnight Kuro, Kiku."

"…Oyasumi nasai, Asa-san"

Light snores soon came from the human behind him as glowing red eyes staring at the shadows in the room. The fox demon laid there, still awake. He was careful not to let his tail twitch too much as he plotted on what to do next. After all, he was not planning to let the day-time side of him starve them again anytime soon. Slowly, the black-haired male shifted to face the human. This one was quite soft for a pirate but he seemed to actually try to understand the fox's problem like how that other one did…

Kuro let out a small giggle before snuggling closer to Arthur's chest. Yes, maybe this human might be the one.

Maybe.

**Yeah right, 'maybe'. A hungry Kiku is a scary Kiku. Nuff' said. And I also noticed that I might need to change the rating to M cuz I like to write gore...and perhaps smut. **

** HA! and even I don't believe in love but this is fan-fiction so fuck you Cupid. You are a blind, retarded, annoying Derp. Please stop trolling young people with 'puppy love'. And yes, I sound like a Forever-alone which is not untrue. LOL *happy sigh***

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome. :D Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what~? It's the end of the world! Haha and I are uploading it today. I'm sorry if the story seems rushed because it is, I wanted to finish it before 21-12-2012. **

**And I want to thanks those for pointing out that Arthur was just WAY too good at guessing but let's just think that he's plain smart so I'm gonna try my best to slow the relationship as much as I can. Oh and we'll be having part of the fic somewhat from Kiku's POV so enjoy his inner thoughts of worry.**

To Kandamio: Thank you for the review and liking that mistake I did. I hope to make it into something like Slow-mance so that the fic will last longer. BUT YOU ALL WANT DIRTY HAWT SMEX DON'CHA? XD

To SOMEONE: ASKJEDSRJR THANKS FOR LUVING ME, ILU TOO SO YOU BETTER COME READ THIS AGAIN. And thank you for pointing out the Nee part. No wonder It felt different when I was typing it out.

**Disclaimmer: I do not own Hetalia. I just own the idea of a fox!Japan. **

**Warnning: Don't read if you do not like yaoi. Oh and Sea-Land, cuz he's joining us. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Arthur woke up alone in bed next morning with Kiku was nowhere in sight. Instead, a neatly folded note sat at where Kiku should be and opened it.

_Ohayo gozaimasu, Asa-san._

_I am grateful of you for not participating in anything intimate with me last night. I've cleaned up the room and desk along with your wardrobe, hope you don't mind._

The blonde glanced around the room, the whole room was sparkling clean – It kind of scared him – and not a speck of dust was visible. Although Arthur kept his quarters quite clean compared to the rest of the ship, this was sort of creeping him out. Flipping the note, his green eyes narrowed.

_However I would like to be alone for awhile. Neither worries nor try to find me. Thank you._

_- Honda Kiku._

The British sighed, running a hand through his hair. Did he do something wrong to last night? Kiku's message didn't sound like he was angry but you could never be too sure. Maybe it was because he declined to have sex with him, though it was the fox himself who said not to. Arthur shrugged it off and continued his daily routine of washing up and getting dress, shooting glances at the mirror that sat across the room. He was curious, Kiku seemed to have a strong dislike about the idea of leaving the cabin but he wasn't anywhere in the room…it couldn't be possible right?

Arthur stood in front of the mirror, inspecting it. The fox…said that he came from the mirror but how the hell does that work? He pulled off his glove and reached out, almost brushing against the cold glass. Just before he did, a loud yowl came from behind nearly made him jump. Arthur quickly turned to see that bloody black cat – or Hanger as what some of the crew called him – scrabble from under his bed and under the table.

He swore that cat would always squeeze into his room somehow and sometimes suffocate the blonde in his sleep since it tended to sleep on his chest or face at night. Arthur sometimes felt that Hanger was getting back at him for making him chase and eat rats. But hey, that was what the dammed ship's cat is for!

"Dammit Hanger, what the hell is wrong with you" He grumped, walking over to desk and bending down to take a look. Arthur raised a brown when he saw that the feline's fur was standing on end and puffed up, visibly frightened of something which was odd, for it never reacted this way despite the pirate's anger toward it.

"It's probably because most cats are not really fond of foxes." Arthur glanced behind his shoulder to see Kiku seated on his bed.

"Where were you?" The Japanese watched as the other stood up before walking over to the large chest where he kept fine clothes that he took from past victims.

"I'm back now, it doesn't matter." The blonde resisted the urge to ask, knowing that the answer wouldn't come easy. Instead he busied himself in searching for those old clothes.

"Alright then, are you going to explore the ship later on?" Arthur brought out a set of clothes and tossed it to Kiku. "Being coped up in here isn't good, change into those or you'll stand out too much."

Kiku caught the set easily before inspecting it with slight interest. There was a simple white dress-shirt with some frills on the sleeves, black shorts that were a bit baggy on him and a red sash to act as a belt. The cleanness of the clothes somewhat surprised him, Kiku had expected it to be stained with its previous owner's blood. Apparently his face must have showed it or maybe Arthur was just a good guesser when the fox heard a chuckle.

"We don't always kill off the other ship. We sometimes just take and leave" The British gave a lazy grin. "We're not all that heartless if that's what you're thinking."

"Most pirates do not last long if you play that way." Kiku said quietly and bit his lip, his cheeks flushing "Do I have to change into this?"

"Well I just so happen to be the best captain that ever sailed the seas and yes, if you don't want to draw attention." Arthur then wore a cheeky grin and offered "I can help you wear them if you want"

The flush grew and Kiku shook his head furiously "Could you leave um, turn around please?"

Smiling, Arthur gave a nod and lean against his desk, looking in the other direction. "Don't worry I won't peek, like a gentleman." He chuckled, earning a snort of disbelief.

"Even so, it is dangerous to let your enemies live." Kiku gave Arthur's back a wary look before slowly undoing his yukata. "You would regret later."

"Heh, you sound like you have experience."

Dark brown eyes stared at the floor as Kiku paused in his actions. "…"

"We're gentlemen pirates and we can handle it. After all, look at where we are now." The pirate gestured to his desk and the door that led to a small room where he locked most of his treasure as he listened to the sound of clothes hitting the ground.

He entertained the idea of turning around but shoved it aside. After all, he had already seen the other naked before and Arthur wanted to earn his trust. "Don't jinx yourself." He heard the amusement in the fox's voice before Kiku announced that he was done. Arthur turned and gave Kiku an once-over, the Asian looked good in the clothes although they were a little big which made him look smaller. Kiku had also stuffed his tail into the pants, making sure to tie the sash tightly around his hips in case but his ears were still a problem.

The blonde held his chin in thought before suddenly smiling. "Hang on" Kiku blinked as a tri-pointed hat with a feather sat on his head, hiding the snowy white ears effectively. "There, perfect. Now everyone will know that your mine." Arthur grinned, making Kiku blush again. He couldn't help but simply grab the shorter male for a quick kiss and pulled away before he could get hit.

Kiku squeaked, surprised by the sudden move and red from embarrassment. The Asian was about to lecture him about personal space when Arthur laughed, pressing the hat down so that it covered Kiku's face and walked out of the room.

"There is a pair of boots by the bed, can't let you walk barefooted for long" Arthur called out, winking as he closed the door. "Take your time, fox. I'll be at the navigation deck if you need me"

* * *

Kiku made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat as he picked up the shoes. _Do humans really have to be so touchy? _He mused as he sat down on the bed. They were a pair of brown knee-high boots, fitting Kiku's feet just nice. _But at the same time, it was my fault for sleeping with him…_ The fox frowned and wore the boots, flexing his nails.

If only he hadn't been so native back then, he should still be living with his brother. Not trapped in a cursed piece of glass and forced to humiliate himself by using that method of surviving. Although he knew that there was an easier and better option, Kiku knew he wouldn't try unless he was very, very desperate.

Pain and a familiar metallic scent brought him back to real life, making him look down at his tightly clenched hands. The Asian realized that he had unconsciously dug his sharp nails into his palms, it didn't hurt too badly and he was somewhat grateful for it. It stopped him from thinking and making himself more stressed. Stress was one of the things that birthed Kuro. Sighing, Kiku licked his wounds as he walked over to his yukata. He picked up his clothes and started to fold them, trying to cease the small twitches his tail made. It felt rather uncomfortable to hide his tail but he could deal with it, after all he had spend his days walking amongst humans once so this was nothing new to him.

_No, Kiku. Stop remembering._ The fox mentally slapped himself, he hated when he was alone because it made him think of the past and his mistakes. He seriously had to find something to do to keep him busy but he cleaned up most of the room. Arthur's bed was already made, the maps were placed in an order, the floor and windows were still clean and the clothes chest was neat.

_There wasn't anything left to do except explore the ship. _Kiku bit his lip nervously; yes he was curious about outside the cabin but he was scared as well.

The Japanese wasn't afraid of getting attacked or anything, he could kill someone easily as a yokai and he healed fast. It was being found out that worried him. If the crew found out that he was something very different, they might try and dump his mirror overboard or even turn on Arthur for bringing the mirror onboard in the first place. Kiku knew ways to manipulate the people and stop them but it was dangerous – mainly for the human – and there was always a chance that it would fail. Humans are flicker creatures. They are intelligence and useful but change very quickly. If they do not understand something or find that it is not logical, they would call it a monster and try to kill it.

"What should I do?" Kiku questioned the air around him quietly. He poked his head out of one of the windows, sniffing a few times. He could smell rain and saw a mist hanging over the sea far away; being a kitsune had its advantages. The black-haired male stared at the sea before averting his eyes. It was bad luck to stare at the ocean for too long, it was like daring it to try and drag you down. Every since he was a little kit, Kiku was taught to respect the sea. It may bring you food and wealth but death and sorrow as well. Nobody could control it – unless you count water ghost or an Umibōzu – and it scared him.

Sighing, the fox turned away from the window and stared at the cabin door. Kiku decided to at least try to leave the room, if anyone found out…well he would just have to trick the unlucky fellow. _Okay, I can do this._ He nodded as he slowly reached to turn the doorknob. There was nothing to fear, it couldn't end too badly. These were foreigners, they believed in weirder things than a fox demon. It can't be as bad as that last ship he was on…but it was his fault that they ended up like that.

_This is just plain sad._ Kiku covered his face with both hands. It was just too hard but like Arthur said, staying in here was unhealthy and that mirror he hated was in the same room. Furthermore, the fox also felt a little lonely without the pirate but ignored this as much as he could. Getting attached to something never ended well. Kiku forced himself to take deep breaths. It was easy, just turn the knob and leave the room for at least five minutes.

_Simply enough, right? _

_Heh, yeah sure. If you're fine with being responsible for the deaths, that is._

Kiku slammed his forehead against the door, he wasthankful that nobody was here to see him act like this. He was defiantly overreacting. Kiku had a feeling that if he didn't leave, Arthur was going to come in and drag him out which didn't sound too bad but kind of wimpy. The fox let out a small laugh, who knew that opening a door could be so hard? Well unless you don't have thumbs, fingers were very important for gripping doorknobs and if you didn't have thumbs, you'd either need help or try really hard—

_Thanks Kiku that was very helpful information. I'll make a note. _The Asian smashed his head again. Okay, he hated being alone because it also made him think nonsense and ridiculous things like thumbs and whether if squirrels really couldn't catch rabbis because Kiku liked hunting squirrels when he was little and stuff…. The fox groaned and slumped against the door, this was getting pathetic.

Taking deep breaths again, Kiku forced himself to stand and walk over to his yukata. He pulled out his war fan and flipped it open, testing the sharpened edges. The tessen was mainly used for signaling or to help one swim but it could also be used to defend and even kill. If used correctly, the innocent-looking fan could slit the foe's throat deeply however it would take years of training to learn how to fight gracefully enough with it, let alone kill. Refolding the fan, he slides it into the sash, making sure it wouldn't fall out before heading to his mirror.

He avoided looking at his reflection as he reached out, feeling for the glass. Upon touching its cold surface, the fox started to mumble the ancient Japanese tongue, feeling the mirror change under his palm. Kiku held back a shiver as his hand passed through the glass as if it was simply water. Ripples danced on the glass, spoiling his mirror image as he grabbed hold of what he was looking for. He pulled out a long sheathed sword, ignoring how cold gripped his arm as he stepped away from the cursed thing. In his hands was his beloved katana, one of the few things that he treasured greatly. The fox glanced around before hugging the long sword close for a few seconds.

The Asian wore a small genuine smile, he missed being able to hold his katana outside that thing. It always brought him comfort that he had not lost everything in his life. He tied the sash around the sheath tightly and turned. Kiku glared at the door with hate as he marched up to it and grabbed the doorknob. He could feel his heart beat speed up as he felt his resolve start to fail. Maybe he could go out tomorrow instead…. This time Kiku actually slapped himself and twisted the knob, throwing it open—

(This is the part where you should go "Fuck this shit!" but Kiku was not one for vulgarities and threw his temper on the door instead.)

—And nearly killing a little boy with pale blonde hair and wide blue-green eyes that stared rather fearfully at him.

Kiku blinked once and then twice before crocking his head. The child was holding onto a plate of food, probably sent by Arthur for him and was now tearing up slightly. Uh-oh. If there was one thing the fox hated more than that mirror was crying children and dogs. Especially dogs, those things were the real demons.

"A-ano, please don't cry." Kiku kneeled down to the boy's height who was now trying not to cry. "I didn't mean to scare you, um…" The fox looked around in panic, anything to stop the child before it starts wailing its head off and attract attention so he did the first thing that came in his mind. A sob died in the kid's throat as his eyes were glued on a small blue fireball that appeared in Kiku's palm. Spell bounded, the little blonde watched as the floating flame circle Kiku's hand. The Asian's mouth twitched slightly before blowing gently, making the fireball float higher. As it slowly started to fall, Kiku gestured the other to blow and the child blew hard, pushing the flame high up.

The boy then laughed, jumping up and down and trying to blow the flame. Kiku allowed a smile on his face, seeing the boy play with the fireball was painfully familiar.

He remembered this was how he used to play with the village children, showing them tricks just to see the little ones smile. It was nice watching them have fun, some even brought him red-beans or rice as a gift but it was also because of them that the fox got sealed away. He truly regretted not listening to his brother. While Kiku was thinking, he didn't notice the child stop chasing the flame when he saw the smile Kiku wore got replaced by a sad expression.

"You okay there mister?" A tug on his shirt made the fox look up, suddenly face to face with the boy. He quickly stood up, startled by the closeness and making the boy laugh. Kiku inspected the child; he wore dirty white and blue clothes and a bandana. He looked around nine or ten years old, so young to be on a ship. But the thing that held his attention the most was the eye-browns, they were somewhat thick. Eye-browns.

"Aren't you a bit too young to sail with pirates?" Kiku raised a brown, resisting the urge to poke those eye-browns. Every time he was too close to Arthur, he also felt the same urge but didn't dare act on it.

The boy pouted and stomped his foot childishly, "Of course not! I'm old enough to be a power monkey and one day I'm gonna be a better pirate than Arthur himself!" He announced proudly with a bright smile, making Kiku grin. Such an innocent creature, it was almost pathetic….The Asian wore a polite smile and crouched to eye-level with the human. "What's your name child?"

"I'm Peter and I'm seven!" Peter exclaimed, nearly dropping the plate. So it was true that westerners look older than their age. "Hey, can you teach me how to do that cool trick just now?"

Kiku smiled softly, he was probably going to try and impress the adults like most kids. "I apologize but I cannot, its not possible for you."

"Why? Is it because I'm too young? Everybody keeps saying that." Peter's smile fell, disappointment in his childish eyes as he whined. "But I wanna learn it"

"It's not that your too young child," The black-haired male tried to think of a way to explain, "It's just that I'm kind of different from you"

"Is it 'cause you're Asian?" Kiku click his tongue and took the plate with disinterest, he didn't need to eat this kind of food. Instead he pushed his back to Peter who gobbled it up like a starved man.

"No, don't be racist" The fox tried not to cringe. Most of the meat on ships was often covered in maggots and rats droppings from what he had seen before. Although Arthur's ship was well supplied and cleaner than most pirate ships, Kiku wasn't willing to test it out. Besides, eating normal food was a past time and not really necessary.

"Then why not?" The boy asked with his mouth full, tempting Kiku to scold him for manners.

"Because I'm not letting Kiku waste his time with brats like you" Arthur answered for him, cutting off Peter's whining by lifting him up by the back of his shirt.

"Didn't I tell you to stay below deck?" The man scolded, shaking the boy lightly. "The Master gunner might make you his next powder monkey if he catches you outside!" Arthur then turned to Kiku, ignoring Peter's cries for him to let him go, and smiled. "Sorry about the brat, he just craves for attention."

"Its fine," Kiku assured him, sweat-dropping a bit. "However is there not a rule that females and children are not allowed on board?"

"He snuck on when we left the docks. We're heading back home to dump him back there again." Arthur gave a lazy smile, ignoring Peter's struggling. "Besides, I'm the captain so I have the last say."

"No way Arthur!" More kicking, "I don't wanna go home!"

With a snort the pirate shook the child. "Do you want me to maroon you instead?" He mock growled, making Kiku hide a smile.

Peter looked scared for a moment and went limp "No captain…"

"Good, now run along and try not to get pushed off the ship again for being a nuisance."

Kiku watched as Arthur lowered the boy on and let go, smiling when Peter ran a few feet away before sticking his tongue out at the older blonde. "Kids these days," The blonde shook his head fondly, "they won't understand till they grow up."

"They really are a handful nee?" The fox turned to face Arthur and blinked when the other chuckled. "Yes? What is it?" Did he wear the clothes wrong or was there something on his face?

"Nothing, it's just that this is the first time I've seen you smile like that." Kiku felt a faint flutter in his stomach as Arthur gave him a charming smile. "You should smile more often; it's a crime to hide such a beautiful smile"

"Ah" Kiku blushed, unsure how to respond. He couldn't remember the last time somebody mentioned that to him. "Um, thank you…?"

The blonde's smile widened. "No, thank _you._" Before Kiku could react, he took his hand and led the fox out on to the open deck. "It's nice to see that you came out on your own freewill."

"You would had dragged me out if didn't anyway" The fox answered quietly, shying away from the other pirates who yelled a greeting to them or came too close to get a good look of him. Arthur's crew was all western and far taller and bigger than Kiku, putting him on edge. Kiku's hidden ears were twitching repeatedly at the new sounds. They were muffled but the Asian could still hear the loud footsteps of the men, the waves crashing against the ship, seagulls in the distance, laughter below deck and more. The new noises were starting to scare him, causing panic to bubble up.

"—there Kiku? Hey are you listening to me?" Arthur raised a brown at the other, concerned. Kiku was making soft whines under each breath. The said male's eyes darted around, as if confused before he just turned tail and ran. The blonde watched as Kiku fled pass his crew and back into his quarters, slamming the door shut. With a huff, Arthur followed and entered his cabin, finding the frightened fox in the form of a lump under the sheets once again. He frowned and sat on the bed, placing an unsure hand on what should be Kiku's head.

"Noise," He heard Kiku's muffled voice shaking slightly. "Too much noise, I'm scared."

"Don't worry. It was your first time coming out in awhile, right?" Arthur grinned and added "we can try again later when we hit the docks"

The blanket shifted and a brown eye peeked out "We are landing?"

"Of course, we have to buy restock our supplies and alcohol. It'll take some time to reach our destination."

"Where's that?" Now Kiku was sitting up with his head now visible, Arthur's hat had fallen off when he hid himself.

"Britannia. Home as I like to call it." The pirate leaned against the headboard, glad that Kiku's panic had now subsided. "Maybe we could even bring you back to your homeland"

"Such a nice offer" The Asian gave a half-hearted glare "for someone who calls me as his pet."

Arthur laughed softly, "If it would make it easier to court you, then yes I'd do it."

"If sex is what you're looking for, please do it at night." Kiku closed his eyes and turned away, only to have a hand pull his chin back.

"I want both of you to fall for me, not just Kuro."

**(20/12/2012. If this is the end of the world, I love you AsaKiku and I'm really sorry for not finishing you. 21/12/2012, ohhh the world didn't explode yet, COME AT ME BRO.)**

Kiku stared at Arthur with wide bewildered eyes. The human looked back with sincere green eyes that held no bad intentions as far as Kiku could see. Was this person really going to attempt to understand him? Gritting his teeth, the fox yanked his chin away and tried to stay calm. Those words were too good to be true that it triggered the angry flare inside Kiku.

"Do not toy with me, Asa-san." Kiku hissed dangerously, his ears tilting to the sides. "I do not appreciate lies." _It's all a lie. A beautiful, painful lie. _Kiku told himself, you could never trust anyone. There was no need for him to get hurt again, his heart had enough scars.

"I would never do that." The blonde said seriously, using his pointer finger to make a cross on his chest. "I swear to God that I would never hurt you."

A snort of disbelieve came from the other, "Don't make promises you can't keep." Kiku growled lowly, shooting a death glare. If looks could kill, Arthur would have busted into flames and get dragged down to Hell and back out again. Silence filled the room after that, Arthur trying to think of a reason for Kiku's aggressive behavior while the other convinced himself not to fall for the promise. About ten minutes of silence passed, the pirate was about to get up and leave when Kiku suddenly sighed.

"Forgive me for my rude behavior." The Asian bowed deeply on the bed, not looking at the blonde. "I don't know what came over me."

"No need to apologize, I shouldn't had been so blunt." Arthur admitted, scratching the back of his head. Something really traumatizing must had happened to Kiku for him to be unable to accept the idea of someone wooing him. Maybe Kiku will open up to him next time when he trusts him more.

"It's normal, no need to worry but can we please change the subject?" Kiku asked quietly, slowly sitting up but not meeting Arthur's gaze.

"Of course!" Arthur forced a smile, he was still a bit disappointed at Kiku's reaction but it wasn't a rejection so he still had a chance, no? "What do you want to chat about?"

"…Eye-browns."

"Wha— pardon?" And Arthur thought that _he_ was blunt.

"You and Peter share similar eye-browns, is he your son?"

The pirate chuckled and shook his head, "No, he's my little half-brother. Different fathers but you get the idea."

"I see…" Kiku pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. "So are you going to let him join the crew as he wishes?"

"Nah, don't plan too. I intend for him to go to school and get a successful job." Arthur grinned widely and gestured to himself "Can't let the brat stain his hands like me"

"You're not that bad, there are others who are far worse" The fox adjusted his slops, freeing his tail. He noticed that his tail felt a little weird but ignored it.

"Why of course, I _am _a gentleman after all." The blonde gave a mock bow, making Kiku's lips quirk upwards before he suddenly remembered something.

"How much longer till we reach the port?"

Arthur laid his head in his hands, glancing at the window. "A few more hours, probably reach there by sundown."

"How long are you going to stay there?" Kiku kept a straight face as he's tail felt somewhat numb, maybe it was because his tail wasn't used to being hid.

"Long enough to restock on food, rum, water, hens and more" Arthur stared at the ceiling as he calculated "Along with one hour for the men to spend up their booty, should be two hours or so"

"You have chickens on board?" The fox ears twitched twice as Kiku sat up right.

"Yeah, for eggs and meat" The other answered with a shrug before narrowing his green eyes "oh, no you don't fox"

"Fine," Kiku's ears fell flat as he pouted slightly, how selfish. "Don't you have duties to perform, Captain?"

Laughing, Arthur lifted his hands up in surrender "Aye, you caught me" He stood up and snatched his hat off the ground, wearing it. "I take it that you won't need this."

The fox replied with a shrug, looking up when the door opened. "Do you need anything?" Arthur asked, waiting by the door.

Kiku bit his lip and reluctantly nodded "Could…you ask Peter-kun to come here?" He blushed and looked away, not wanting to admit that he was lonely. As he did, he missed the gentle smile Arthur wore.

"Sure thing" The blonde's smile was replaced with a grin but paused in closing the door. "Hey, Kiku?"

The said male glanced up and was greeted by a serious look "I wasn't kidding about that promise." Arthur's look was then replaced by a kind smile which nearly made Kiku's heart skip a beat. "I really want to help you, if you can trust me." He said gently before closing the door, leaving the fox alone to think about his last words.

Kiku slapped a hand over his eyes, feeling his face grow hot. Why did Arthur just _have_ to remind him of that? The fox shook his head to clear his head and instead tried to focus on his tail. He stared at the long snowy white fur, it looked okay but that was when he remembered something very important.

He completely forgot about his other tail.

With a swish, Kiku removed the invisibility spell he had placed on his second tail. It was almost as long as his normal tail however felt numb and was lifeless. When a normal fox somehow manages to reach the age of a hundred, it would become a kitsune and gains certain powers and long life. After its hundred birthday, a new tail will start to grow and complete when it reaches two hundred. By the time it grows all nine tails, the kitsune shall be nine centuries old.

The Asian bit his thumbnail nervously; at this rate he would have his second tail by moon high…. He couldn't believe that he actually forgot something so important; growing a tail was similar to a human's birthday. It was a sign of wisdom and power, along with the achievement of staying alive this long. Aside from age, each tail also represented the strength of the fox spirit's magic. The tail would grow as the fox slowly masters the new skills it is granted such as summoning fireballs or shifting into different forms.

Unfortunately, the process of when the tail finishes its growth was painful and would often leave the kitsune weak and vulnerable. Normally the fox would take refuge in an abandoned house or the woods and its family will come and watch over the young fox. During then, they would bring gifts like deep-fried tofu or sake as they guarded the yokai from danger. But Kiku was alone, far away from Japan and running out of time. It will take at least a day for him to be able to start feeling and control the new tail, not to mention it would also force Kiku to be in his true form, which will no doubt scare humans away.

"Oh Kami-sama what do I do?" Kiku got up and started to pace back and forth, freezing when he felt something tug his tails. Slowly, he turned and looked down before groaning when he saw what he wasn't hoping for.

"Are these real?" Peter smiled up back at him, pulling the fluffy appendages harder. Kiku stepped back, escaping the boy's grip before kneeling in front of him.

"Peter-kun, listen to me. You mustn't tell anyone about this alright?" To tell you the truth, the fox didn't mind if Peter didn't obey his words. Who would listen to a child anyway spouting nonsense about a fox onboard anyway? Still, Kiku asked out of habit like how he used to tell the village children not to inform their parents that they played with a fox demon.

"Why?" Oh great, the hated question kids would say.

"Because – _I would rig your pretty little neck just to see you squirm – _people would make fun of me." Kiku wore a look of hurt, trying to push away the dark thought of his other. "It's not nice getting bullied, now is it?" The fox had seen the other powder monkeys, around four of them; push Peter around whenever Arthur or the first mate wasn't looking. Out of every on the ship, Peter was the youngest and that made him a target.

"Uh-huh. Don't worry!" The little boy nodded quickly, "I won't try anyone, promise so please don't be sad!"

Sighing in relief, Kiku allowed a small smile. Such an innocent child, it was almost pathetic. "Thank you Peter-kun. Nee, tell me: Does your brother ever stay over night when they dock?"

"Not really. Arthur feels that if he does, the rest would leave." The fox sat back on the bed and picked up the boy, setting him on his lap. Arthur's way was sensible enough; the crew might desert if he lets them have enough time to decide that they liked life on land better than sea. Kiku hummed in reply as he plotted, carefully combing his nails through Peter's hair which tickled him slightly. He wondered how hard the human's skull would be if he drove his claws into it…

_Back to the subject_, the Asian placed his hand safely on the bed. "Say, how does Arthur act around rum?"

"Ew, you mean that weird water everyone else drinks? He gets really, really strange when he drinks that stuff but it's funny to watch" Peter said, giggling. Hmm, strange huh? Kiku took a mental note of its advantage before looking down at the boy to see Peter staring at his ears with wide eyes. Kawaii.

"Want to touch them?" Kiku resisted a smile, kids always loves his ears and tail. Peter gasped and nodded furiously, green-blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Alright but just don't yank them or else." The fox grinned as the boy jumped off his lap and crawled onto the bed, carefully stroking his ears. As Peter laughed and played with his fox appendages, Kiku noticed that the sun was starting to set. Damn, time really flies by if you don't watch it.

Hiding a frown, Kiku stood up and went over to the windows, ignoring Peter's protests. Outside he could make out the faint shape of a harbor in the distant and the slowly setting sun. The fox growled and headed for the door, not forgetting to make his ears invisible and stuffing his tails into his pants. Kiku swiftly left the cabin and avoided the crew, heading up to the navigation deck were Arthur was at as he forced himself to ignore all the sounds that attacked his ears. The captain was watching his first mate and another pirate argue, blinking when he saw Kiku approach him.

"Enough," Arthur ordered, shooting a glare at the pirate. "This is my ship Charles, I will not hesitant if you attempt to rebel again. We are clear?" The blonde made his point, pulling out his pistol from his belt and pressing it against the man's forehead. Charles instantly paled and mumbled an agreement, quickly going back to his job of tying the ropes. As he did, the pirate met Kiku's eyes for a moment before he gave the fox a cheeky grin.

Kiku gave a polite smile back, silently plotting. "Asa-san, I need to talk to you." He called out as he came to stand beside the blonde.

"Ah, Kiku. Sorry about that just now. That bastard wouldn't do his job right."

"Then just kill the man." Kiku blinked, "Saves feeding a mouth"

Arthur shrugged, "He's a slave-turned-pirate and is good at it."

"So?" Kiku shot him a deadpan look before sighing, "I have a request, Asa-san: Is it possible for you to stay for a night when we land?"

"I'm a wanted pirate Kiku, it's not easy." The blonde rose a brown and grinned "Thinking about running away?"

The fox rolled his eyes "Oh yes, and I am leaving my mirror here." He shook his head before adding quietly "No, there is something very important I have to do and being on this ship would be inconvenient."

"And what would that be?"

"I…you'll see when I return." Explaining now would be hard; simply showing it was much easier.

Arthur frowned "How do I know that you'll come back? Sending out search parties for my lost pet would be a pain in the ass."

"A kitsune does not go back on his word, Asa-san." Kiku smiled softly, "I assure you, I shall return."

"If that so?" The pirate shot him a skeptical look.

"Do you trust me?"

Blinking in surprise, Arthur stared at Kiku's sudden question. "If you trust me, gladly."

"Alright then, I'll entrust my mirror to you. Should anything happen, I'll come back and haunt you till your death." The bright smile Kiku wore did not match his words. "That thing is something like a lifeline to me; if it is shattered then I'll probably die so in a sense I am entrusting you with my life."

Arthur was silent, letting the new information sink in. "So you trust me enough to do that?" He asked carefully.

Nodding, Kiku frowned and held out his pinkie finger. "It's a promise, now give me your little finger."

"What for?" Arthur did as Kiku asked, letting the fox intertwined their pinkie fingers together.

"It's a Pinkie Promise. Or yubikiri as we Japanese call it." Kiku blushed and smiled slightly "Now chant after me"

"Yubi kiri genman"

"Y-you be key lee gain month?"

Kiku hid a giggle and shook his head. He began to teach Arthur the syllables, the English man stumble over the words. They came out odd sounding but Arthur somehow managed to grab hold of the words in the end. Finally when Kiku felt that he was ready, they sang the words slowly.

"_Yubi kiri genman"_

"_Uso tsuitara"_

"_Hari sen bon nomasu"_

"_Yubi kitta"_

They tighten their grip on the other's finger slightly before letting go and Arthur asked "So what does that mean?" Kiku chuckled somewhat darkly as the ship heaved into the docks.

"Well it's something like: Cut my finger, should you lie then drink a thousand needles and cut off my finger." The fox giggled and shrugged "Something like that."

"O-okay then," Arthur felt a sweat-drop at Kiku's cute smile, the way he sang it sounded so cheerful. "Anyway get ready to leave." He said with nervous laugh, feeling a little crept out.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere...Just kidding, somewhere on a ship not too far away.

"Captain! We've spotted 'em!"

"Where?!" A tall sandy-blonde haired man rushed up to the navigation deck, pulling out a telescope.

"North-east sir! They're heading to a port!" Cried the look-out.

The man squirted his eyes, trying to focus on the ship in the distance. He could make out the form of a familiar blonde in a red coat standing next to a shorter figure. Blue eyes widened as he realized that the person's form was very feminine, Eyebrows wouldn't dare make a lady become a pirate!

"Full speed ahead!" The blonde ordered as he turned the wheel, directing the ship toward the port.

"As the hero, I'll rescue the fair maiden and save the day" He exclaimed loudly and laughed while his crew members rolled their eyes and smiled, used to their captain's 'hero' state of mind. They just hoped that the fight between those two wouldn't become too bad like the last encounter.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the harbor...

It was a rush but when the Asian's feet touched the wooden planks of the docks, he smiled at the un-moving feeling it. It was nice to be standing on something that wasn't constantly swaying. Kiku turned to Arthur who paid the docking tax (ITS LIKE PARKING ALL OVER AGAIN) before walking towards the fox.

"Here." Kiku crocked his head when he was presented a long brown cloak with a hood. "No offence but you might catch people's eye being Asian." The blonde smirked and helped the other wear the cloak before handing him a small sack. "There are enough shillings for food and an inn room just in case. You won't be coming back till morning right?"

The fox blinked "Wait, your really letting me go?" Kiku thought that he would have to sneak out or something.

"Well we made a Pinkie Swear right? Don't worry about your mirror, just go and do whatever you want but try not to cause any trouble."

Kiku smiled, suddenly feeling happiness bubble but held back the urge to hug the other, which would be too embarrassing in public. Sadly, Arthur didn't have the same kind of thinking and pulled the fox into a tight embrace. Before Kiku could protest, the blonde captured him in a heated kiss but pulled away too soon, much to his displeasure.

"Don't make me worry alright, pet?" Arthur whispered against his lips, emerald-green eyes shining with an emotion that made Kiku's heart sped up. However it also made the fox remember the goal of this trip.

"I won't if you don't drink yourself silly when I return" Kiku smiled, blushing brightly as Arthur let him pull away.

"Heh, so Peter told you eh?" The British man chuckled and nodded, "Yeah I'll try not too."

Both of them stood there, their eyes locked together till Kiku managed to force himself to break away. "A-anyway," He coughed awkwardly "I have to go now."

"Of course" Arthur nodded, looking away as well but the fox caught a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes. "See you tomorrow then." He said and Kiku returned the nod, feeling as awkward as he was. The fox looked at the sun, it was disappearing into the ocean fast. With a finally nod, Kiku turned and began to walk into the town but stopped. Instead he did a U-turn, walked right up to Arthur and stood on his tip-toes, kissing the pirate on the cheek.

"A—arigato gozaimasu, Asa-san!" Kiku squeaked before he turned tail and ran into the town, never looking up to see the other's reaction. Arthur stood there, eyes widened slightly as he watched Kiku's figure disappearing deeper into town.

A slow smile played on his lips before he called out to the fox "Come back safely and don't go talking to strangers!"

"Yes darling I won't so don't drink too much 'kay?" Arthur grinned as Kiku shouted back quietly and somewhat sarcastically, waving slightly.

The fox saw the pirate return the wave and smiled to himself, he liked the warmth that was currently in his chest. The smile grew wider as Kiku saw the other blow a kiss in his direction, yelling something like "Love you too" but it was muffled. Pulling the hood up, Kiku continued to venture deeper into the town. He could see the exit and the dark shadow of a forest far away, he had to hurry up. Kiku could feel his control slipping as more and more of the sun disappeared.

He was almost out of town when he spotted a group of drunken men wander toward him. Five men were talking and laughing loudly as they stumbled around before noticing him. They smiled giddily and shouted in another tongue at Kiku, making their way to him. The fox watched as they came closer, probably mistaking him for a young lady. They looked like travelers from their wear and the sun was already gone, casting tall shadows around.

"A small snack…would not hurt…" A malicious smile fell on the Asian's lips, his eyes slowly morphing into a brighter shade akin to red.

He giggled and began walking out, beckoning the men sweetly to him. Kuro laughed under his breath, it was awhile since they got to have the second option. He was sure that Kiku wouldn't mind, he'll make sure that no evidence is left as the bewitched humans followed him into the woods.

Only the residents of the woods heard their screams.

* * *

**Guess who~? I hope this was long enough and I apologize for the minor mistakes. (I have no idea if they are still in character)**

**- I did not make up the Pinkie swear song, there are websites and that is the real meaning.**

**- Kitsunes are able to control fire, like some yokai's like nekomatas, they also can become invisible, bewitch, fly and more but each skill only comes after a certain number of tails are grown. Currently Kiku is about to finish growing his second tail, which will allow him to use more skills after that etc. If you think I made Kiku too overpowered, please check the Wikipedia. Kitsunes are able to do all those so I am not making Kiku too Mary-sueish.****  
**

**- The idea of a fox family gathering is like child birth, the tail is the baby and the process is tiring and painful as fuck. So it's like child birth. Sucks to be Kiku. **

**Hope you liked the story and tell me: How would you like those Iggy and the unknown guy (YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW WHO, if you don't go watch more Hetalia) meet? **

**Review and suggestions are welcomed. (PS I might need someone to bother me about the fic in case I start to fall out of fandom which I do easily.)**

**- Hugs and more fluffy hugs if you're still alive when you read this. HAPPY END OF THE WORLD DAY.**


End file.
